


Planet and Light

by freejune



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual, Underage Rape/Non-con, pandorashipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freejune/pseuds/freejune
Summary: Because I don't know how to title a fic. Sad.Just a bunch of Saturn and Hikari all around.
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn/Saturn
Kudos: 1





	1. Post Diamond and Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all. Post-Saturn and HIkari after Diamond&Pearl ver. of the game.

Slight rustling can be heard as the bed creaked with every harsh movement.

"Mmm❤...Mnh...Ah!"

Her body stiffened as she felt a probing at the entrance of her uterus. Hikari just panted as the pleasure washed over her, her core squeezing at the intrusion that was invading her body. A grunt could be heard above her as another movement sent a spark of pleasure into her waist.

"Relax a little. Ha...You're too tight."

"Nng...Whose's fault—Ah!—Is it?"

Hikari turned her head and gave a glare at the man above her, which seemed to do nothing as he just smirked at her and speed up his movements.

"Mmm...mmm! Ah, no, wait...gu?! Nmm~~~❤❤❤Too...deep!"

She couldn't stop the embarrassing sounds coming out from her mouth, though it's more like she didn't have the strength to at all as Hikari could only focus on the lower-half of her body being shaken and her brain turning into putty from the constant pleasure. "Saturn❤❤❤~" She could only moan out as she stuffed her face into the pillow, trying to hide her panting voice as said male only gave a deep guttural sound in return.

Her vision turned to white as she felt herself let go, a small part of her brain registering a certain warmth entering into her womb.

* * *

HIkari groaned as her fog-filtered brain came back to reality. She rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the dimly lit room, her sight scanning the area until it landed on a figure lit up by a computer light. Small clicks of sound is enough to notify her of what the person was doing.

"What time is it?"

"Five in the morning."

Saturn responded, not even looking away from the screen. Hikari did a small huff and tried to gather energy into her tired body, getting out of bed. Her scavenging for clothes didn't go unnoticed as Saturn turned a bit towards her.

"You could sleep a bit longer, you know." She shook her head in response as she finally located her hat under the desk drawer near the bed. "I've got a request from Professor Nanakamado to investigate other matters on the whole Time-Space thingy." After wrapping her scarf, Hikari deemed herself presentable and grabbed her bag. Saturn was still looking at her when she made her way to the door.

"...I'll see you next time then?" She stopped in front of the door, glancing his way as Saturn scoffed.

"Don't you mean 'barging in' when I'm busy with work?"

Hikari grinned before waving out.

"Bye-Bye Galactic Leader Saturn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time doing erotic and I don't even know how to end the first chapter. Yikes to my english and imagination. I hope you guys liked it though.


	2. Alternate of Lake Valor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This contains non-consensual sexual activity. If triggered, please do not read.

Lake Valor was all dried up. Magikarp were flopping on the bare ground, helpless on land. Galactic underlings were spread throughout the lake bed, guarding, so no one will be able to enter onto the area. 

Except one person did. And that one person went inside the cave that was on the lake bed, challenged the commander that was inside—

And lost. 

Dawn sobbed, her voice muffled by her own scarf as another searing pain zapped through her body. She pulled at her hands, which were restraint with ropes—tied behind to her back, to no avail. Her legs were pulled up, leaving her body position in an awkward and humiliating state as her captive/the commander had his way with her. 

“To think some child was able to defeat Mars and Jupiter. How humiliating. Those two should reflect on their actions!”

Another whine of pain was let out as Saturn drove in hard. Humiliating? Yes, Dawn was humiliated. This very act, this very scenery itself—this shouldn’t have happened. She should’ve won against him! And yet...here she was: lying on the cold, wet ground as her body was taken against her by her will. 

“And you,” The man sneered as he looked at her face, contorted in anguish. “You had the galls to think you hold a candle to me. Me! The top commander, Commander Saturn of Team Galatic! Those victories with the other two must’ve boosted your ego way too much, huh.” He grinned as another smothered scream was wretched from Dawn’s covered mouth. “No matter. I’ll gladly deliver your punishment to you! This was the result of your arrogance!”

Oh God, Oh Lord, Oh Arecus. Tears were rapidly descending down her cheeks as the agony of it all consumed her. It just hurts. The fight in her left long ago when Dawn realized she had nothing to protect herself with nor anything to stop against this with. Her Pokémon wiped out from the one-sided battle and her Pokédex plus pokétch taken from her, equaling no communication. Dawn was all alone. All she could do was just wait for this nightmare to end.

Why did she make the mistake of battling this monster in the first place?

Saturn’s breathing increased steadily as his pace also hastened. “Damn...I’m close. Haha, I’m going to paint you nice and dirty inside. You’ll never forget this. This will make sure you’ll never meddle into our affairs ever again!” His words no longer registered into Dawn’s mind. She had stopped paying attention, letting her mind blank out—broken. Saturn just laughed as he realized the state of Dawn’s mind, moving a few more times then releasing as he had stated before, inside of her. 

A small part of her senses awakened due to the warm sensation—the only warmth she’s had after she had first stepped onto Lake Valor. 


End file.
